Vamprie Knight Wiki (fanmade)
Nikuma Kuran Nikuma Kuran is the created son of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu. Appearance Nikuma shares traits with Zero, Kaname, Yuki, Ren, and Rido. He has soft brown-''ish-''black-''ish hair like his father Kaname, but a little darker. His eye color is dark baby blue and have a lavender/red-brown reflection and vibe to them. His eye color gives off a vibe of his two fathers eye color, but are a dark baby blue like his uncle Rido's one eye is. Nikuma is 5'8, he is the exact height of Ren Kiryu. He is age 1000+ in vampire years, in human years he is 16. Nikuma is a pureblood vampire and an aristocrat vampire due to Kaname being his father and connecting him to the kuran blood line by making him his son and Ren living within him, making him also an aristocrat vampire. Birth Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu were both gifted with the power to create a child of their choosing. This gift they were given will only be of use once. They created Nikuma by using there semen and more of their DNA and mixed it together. ''"It was kind of gross.." ''Kaname says. After they mixed the horrid mixture together they used that power they were gifted with to create Nikuma, but before the could, they had to use the life of Zero and Yuki's male child, Ren, while he was still in Yuki's womb in order to fully create Nikuma. Yuki was sad that Ren would not have a life, but Kaname reminded her that he will be inside of Nikuma. He came out as a little child like any normal baby after birth, but without the blood since he wasn't born from vaginal sex. Something that the two parents found odd when Nikuma was first created was when he had one blue eye and one red eye. They both glowed for a second, but just turned to their normal color like nothing happened. ''"I guess he was gifted?" ''Zero Kiryu says in question. Kaname and Zero thought what they created together was a beautiful boy. Early Life When Nikuma was only 1 year of age, he could speak full words and eat normal food like an adult. Kaname and Zero were quite shocked at this fact, but then again, he wasn't normal. When Nikuma was 2 years old, he met a little boy named Kusami Tatsuma. Kusami was 4, but could speak full words like Nikuma. In fact, Kusami was a bit more smart than him. Nikuma took a liking to Kusami and they became really close friends. Nikuma had always felt different, but since Kusami came, he felt less alone in being different. Kusami had always known what Nikuma was feeling at all times and Nikuma always admired that about Kusami. Four years later, right when Kusami and Nikuma were getting extremely close, Nikuma's aunt, Yuki Kuran, had a female child. The father of the child was Kaname, so that made her Nikuma's little sister. The little girl was named Ai Kuran. She loved being around Nikuma and he loved being around her. Most of his attention went to Ai. Kusami was very jealous of Ai since she took all of Nikuma's attention, but Kusami did not say anything because he wanted Nikuma to be happy. Nikuma spent his alone time up in a tree that had previously been a tree that a woman named Shizuka Hio used to sit. Nikuma had a strange love for this woman although the two had never met face-to-face, or even talked. One day when Nikuma was making his way down to the tree, he saw the white haired woman sitting there as if she was waiting for him. That was when they met. Shizuka Hio greeted the boy and Nikuma was completely silent. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at Shizuka. As moments went by he found himself in the arm of the women. To this day Nikuma only feels true comfort when he is in her arms. ''"There is something about her touch...that drives me crazy..." ''Nikuma says. Nikuma has a fear of being alone for a long time period, that's why he spends most of his time with Ai, Kusami, and his two fathers. He made no other friends other than Kusami and his relatives. Personality Nikuma is a very kind and outgoing boy. He enjoys being around people and is very friendly. He also hates showing bad emotions around anyone such as anger, sadness, fear, and disgust. He always acts happy around others. Nikuma has a really bad depression for many reasons, but refuses to let anyone know or see what he calls the ''"nasty side of him". He despretly tries to keep a smile on his face around everyone. Nikuma says the only person who has ever seen the "nasty side of him" ''was Shizuka Hio. Nikuma says, ''"that woman is the only one who has ever seen the true part of me...no one else..". '' Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Nikuma's father. Nikuma calls him "Father". Kaname and Nikuma have there protective side of them in common. They both protect the ones they love with their life. Kaname says ''"My little Nikuma has my good looks, charm, and skills in bed~" '' Zero Kiryu (or kuran) Zero is also Nikuma's father. Nikuma calls him "Dad". Zero and Nikuma have a bit more in common than Kaname and Nikuma do. Zero and Nikuma have a very similar laugh. Also their voices is more alike, but it has a hint of Kaname. Zero and Nikuma have their anger issues in common as well, but Nikuma knows how to contain his anger when he knows it's not the right time for it. ''"Nikuma and I are definitely dad and son, he's got my charm and my sexual tastes!" ''Zero says. Kusami Tatsuma Kusami is Nikuma's closest friend. Nikuma trusts him more than he trusts others since the two are so close. The two are childhood friends and had a lot in common. They both aren't normal and feel misplaced, but they make the best out of life. Kusami always knows what Nikuma is feeling, no matter what the situation, time, or place and Nikuma has always adored how he could do that. Kusami is deeply in love with Nikuma and has confessed his feelings to Nikuma, but Nikuma was already in a relationship so he rejected him. All Kusami wants is for Nikuma to be happy so he does everything he can to make him that way. Ai Kuran Ai is Nikuma's younger half sister and lover. The two are six years apart from age. Ai and Nikuma were pals back then when times were hard and always kept a smile in their faces together. They laughed, played, and just enjoyed their time with one another. As they grew Ai fell in love with Nikuma, but was to afraid to admit it. Nikuma also had feelings for Ai and he confessed his feelings to her. The two then started dating one another and are living happy. Since Kaname and Zero messed up the Kuran and Kiryu blood line by creating Nikuma, they would have no choice but to make Nikuma and Ai come together and soon in the future have a child so the blood line would be restored. Ren Kiryu Ren is Nikuma's half brother. In order for Nikuma to be fully created, Kaname and Zero had to use Ren's life so Nikuma could live. Ren was never born into the world by Yuki, his mother, because they used his life to create Nikuma at the time. Now Ren lives inside of Nikuma and the two share a lot of traits. Nikuma can feel Ren inside of him, so he doesn't feel alone when he is. Nikuma also has dreams of him and Ren playing together. ''"when I dream of Ren and I together...it's like my mind created a whole other world just for the two of us...". Nikuma also talked to Ren when he dreams of him. His theory of the world his mind created is true. Shizuka Hio Shizuka is a woman that Nikuma admires in every way possible. Shizuka takes a great liking to Nikuma as well. ''"he and I both have bottled up emotions that are in great need to be let free, so we release them with one another. Nikuma is truly a very different being." ''Shizuka says. ''"She is the most special woman I have ever met...her touch makes me crave her more..and just being around her calms me down...something about her...makes me insane.." ''says Nikuma.The two are very close and know everything about eachother. Yuki Kuran Yuki is Nikuma's aunt on Kaname's side of the family. Yuki and Nikuma have their happy attitude in common. They both try to make everyone happy and stay positive. ''"Niku-kun is my little nephew! I love him alot! He and Ren are just like one another!" ''Yuki says. Rido Kuran Rido is Nikuma's uncle on Kaname's side of the family. The only thing these two have in common is their eye color. Ichiru Kiryu Ichiru is Nikuma's uncle on Zero's side of the family. Nikuma and Ichiru have their smile in common along with their love for Shizuka Hio. Juri and Haruka Kuran Juri and Haruka are Nikuma's grandparents. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse